totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims Big Brother: Over the Top
Sims Big Brother: Over the Top (or SBBOTT for short) is a spin-off American reality television series of the show Big Brother that will air exclusively online. The season will start on May 3, 2019. The houseguests will enter the house in an early date around the late April. Sims Big Brother: Over the Top Theme Song Theme song of SBBOTT theme song revealed. Sims Big Brother: Over the Top Cast Some names of the houseguests were revealed on March 19-24, 2019. Cameos Some of the famous players from Big Brother visited the hoh each week to give them twists and advice. Episode 1- Paul Abrahamian BB18/19 with bonus life Episode 2- Davonne Rogers BB17/18 with friend pass Episode 3- Kathy Hillis BB12 with the cloud Episode 4- Janelle Pierzina BB6/7/14 with identity theft Episode 5- Kaleb Walton CBB1 with halting hex. Episode 6- TBA Twists America's Vote- The public voted for who they wanted to evict as part of the twist prior to Big Brother. Bonus Life- Whoever was the fourth houseguest evicted gets a chance to compete in a mini comp to be back in the game. Friend Pass- Can be used to save a friend. Halting Hex- Can be used to cancel eviction anytime they want. Identity Theft- Can be used to swap the hoh's nomsanytime he/she wants. Safety Ceremony- The only houseguest whoever is safe from the safety ceremony will be safe for 1 week but can not compete in veto comps. Surprise Houseguest- Tyquan from Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother entered the house as the 15th and final houseguest as part of a surprise twist. The Cloud- Can be used to save him/herself from eviction at any nomination/veto meeting. Episode 1 Days 1-3 All 14 brand new houseguests Aliyah, Austin, Celina, Damon, Derrick, Ivory, Jose, Kaolin, Lilith, Matt, Mimi, Shamcey, Stefan, and Whitney entered the big brother house on day 1. The only houseguests on the nomination seats were to face the very first hoh. All 3 Matt, Mimi, and Whitney ran in a treadmill race head of household comp. In this comp, the houseguests must keep on running their treadmills until the last houseguest wins. Matt was the winner. The first twist was revealed, since Matt won the first hoh, the other 2 houseguests Mimi and Whitney who were on the nomination seats are automatically nominated for eviction. At the safety ceremony, Matt chose Ivory to be immune for a whole week. All 6 players Austin, Celina, Jose, Matt, Mimi, and Whitney endured in the lifting weights power of veto comp. Derrick was the host. In this comp, all houseguests must keep on lifting weights until the last houseguest remaining wins. Matt was the winner. He used the veto to save Mimi and backdoored Lilith. Lilith and Whitney faced eviction. Lilith was the 1st houseguest evicted from Big Brother Over the Top! As for the 2nd twist, Tyquan as a returnee was allowed to enter the big brother house on day 3 as the 15th and final houseguest. Episode 2 Days 3-7 Following Lilith's eviction, the houseguests threw their basketballs in Shooting Hoops head of household comp. In this comp, any houseguest who shoot their basketballs into the hoop first will win and advance to each round. In the final round was different, whoever threw their basketballs into the hoop the most will win hoh. Jose was the winner. He chose Aliyah Shamcey and Whitney as havenots. Also he nominated Ali and Shamcey for eviction. Jose chose Celina to be immune from eviction. All 6 players Ali Ivory Jose Matt Shamcey and Whitney dressed up in Wonderous Wardrobe power of veto comp. Celina was the host. In this comp, the houseguests are supposed to dress up into specific costumes. Ivory was the winner. She chose not to use the veto keeping noms the same. Both Ali and Shamcey faced eviction. Shamcey was evicted from Big Brother Over the Top! Episode 3 Days 7-9 Following Shamcey's eviction, the houseguests splashed in a waterfall jump head of household comp. In this comp, whoever the first houseguest to jump into the pool will win and get to eliminate anyone. Celina was the winner. She chose Austin, Derrick, and Kaolin as havenots. Celina also chose to nominate Austin and Kaolin for eviction. She chose Matt to be immune from eviction. All 6 players Austin, Celina, Ivory, Jose, Kaolin, and Tyquan fought in a water balloon fight power of veto comp. Matt was the host. In this comp, whoever throws their water balloon to hit someone will win the power of veto. Austin was the winner. He chose to save himself using the veto off the block. Celina backdoored Derrick to put him up on the block. Both Derrick and Kaolin faced eviction. Derrick was evicted from Big Brother Over the Top! Episode 4 Days 9-11 Following Derrick's eviction, the houseguests played in play in the rain with mud fights head of household comp. In this comp, the houseguests are supposed to play in the rain and also have mud fights until the last houseguest still dry and not dirty wins hoh. Mimi was the winner. She chose Austin to be immune. Mimi chose Celina, Ivory, and Tyquan as havenots. She nominated Celina and Ivory for eviction. All 6 players Celina, Damon, Ivory, Mimi, Stefan, and Tyquan arrainged in flowers arrainging power of veto comp. In this comp, the houseguests are supposed to arrainge their flowers until the first houseguest finishes arrainging flowers win the veto. Damon was the winner. He chose not to use it keeping noms the same. Celina used her power The Cloud to save herself from eviction. Mimi chose Tyquan as the nominee replacement. Both Ivory and Tyquan faced eviction. Tyquan would have been evicted but he was given Bonus Life. Time to Dance: In this comp, Tyquan has 1 minute to get to the den of temptation room to start dancing. He made it with 4 seconds left to spare. Tyquan became the new head of household. Eviction is canceled! Episode 5 Days 11-13 Following a fake eviction, there was no hoh that week so Ty as head of household had to choose Whitney to be immune from eviction. He also chose Austin, Celina, and Mimi as havenots, Ty nominated Austin and Mimi for eviction. All 5 players Aliyah, Austin, Ivory, Kaolin, and Mimi threw their darts in dartboards power of veto comp. In this comp, whoever scores 10 or more points will win the power of veto. Ivory won the veto and chose not to use it keeping noms the same. Kaleb gave Tyquan the Halting Hex and informed he can use it to cancel eviction anytime he wants. Both Austin and Mimi faced eviction. Mimi was evicted from Big Brother Over the Top! Episode 6 Days 13-15 Following Mimi's eviction... Summary Category:Big Brother Category:Sims 4